


First Love

by avenged_tobio



Series: Xiuchen ABO/Family AU [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, M/M, Mild smut in future chapters as well, Omega Baekhyun, Omega Xiumin, Past Abuse, Prequel, but not too much since I wanna try more for the future, mpreg in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: Oh it must be magic how inside your eyes, I see my destiny. (Xiuchen’s prequel to “Our Time”)





	1. Kim Jongdae is a love sick puppy

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have been waiting for another Xiuchen update, I’m sorry that this is so behind .-. Life has gotten wild in the last couple months (short life update: hurricane in October, Model UN conference in November, and my brother’s wedding/finals week feat. a 17 page essay not too long ago) and I haven’t found much time to write since I finished the Chanbaek prequel. I’m gonna post this in parts like I did the Chanbaek prequel since it’ll probably be just as long, but the good news is that I’m now on Christmas break so I’ll have a full month to get my inspiration back. Hopefully I’ll have this finished before I go back and I can get back on track.
> 
> P.S. I’ve also signed up to participate in my university’s pageant (my first one ahhhhhh) and I’m gonna do a dance cover of “Hey Mama!” as my talent ;))

“Hot, hot, hot, hot,” Jongdae kept repeating to himself, almost like a song, walking as fast as he could to his 9 am class. The alpha was never fond of the heat, wearing as little clothes as he could while still being decent enough for class. For whatever reason, he was ready to go before 8:15, almost waking up his roommate Baekhyun who was still crashed out after his all-nighter. The one thing that he liked most about June was that it was almost summer break, and everyone was pumped for the break from the stresses of class, but Jongdae wondered why he had to sweat through three outfits a day in order to enjoy a month off from school.

Thanks to his unusually early start, he had plenty of time to get to his statistics class, and the campus coffee shop was on his way there. He peered into the window and saw about 5 or 6 people in line, long enough for him to get out of the heat and still make it to his class. Besides, it had been a while since he had a good iced Americano and he needed one to get ready for his statistics test. He rushed into the shop which was warm and smelled strongly of coffee and baked cookies.

“Oh, hey Jongdae!” Jongdae’s cheery statistics classmate Junmyeon greeted him from the end of the line. Jongdae shrugged off his bag just enough to let his hot backside breathe and waved to his friend. He and Junmyeon weren’t the closest of friends, but they had known each other since his freshman year when the other alpha Kim, a sophomore, helped him find his way around campus.

“Ready for our test in a few minutes?” Jongdae asked.

Junmyeon shrugged. “Ask me when I get my coffee.” Both alphas laughed and then sighed, thinking about the painful test that they were going to have to sit through in a few minutes. “It probably won’t be too bad. I studied as much as I could.”

“I tried. But I have an A in there so I’m not too worried.” The two made idle chatter about their class life and the line moved much faster than what they thought. Soon, Junmyeon gave the cashier his order and offered to buy Jongdae’s coffee too. Of course the younger Kim accepted and placed his order.

He looked at the small barista who was even shorter than him, a senior omega who, judging by the absence of a bond mark, hadn’t been claimed yet, and almost stuttered over his order. The smaller omega was beautiful, probably the most beautiful that Jongdae had seen in his eighteen months at this school. But he remembered that he had to go to a test in a few minutes so he got back on track and finished his order. The omega barista laughed at his adorable bashfulness and wrote down their names on their cups. He looked around at the other baristas who were mainly taller alphas, like Wu Yifan who was a senior on the basketball team, but the one who took his order stood out to him most.

The smaller barista got another look at him and smiled before he wrote something extra on one of the cups. Junmyeon pulled Jongdae off to the side to keep him from holding up the line.

“Okay, lover boy. Stop flirting with people while they’re at work, alright?” Junmyeon whispered to the younger boy who was blushing.

Jongdae shrugged. “He’s cute, I guess.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “Kim Jongdae, you were looking at him like most people I know look at cake. I’m pretty sure you can drop that ‘I guess’.”

Jongdae looked behind the line where the omega barista had gotten a break from taking orders and was laughing with Yifan at one of the cups. It had to have been one of theirs, because Jongdae saw where he wrote something extra but he didn’t know what he wrote. Jongin, one of the other baristas behind the line, rolled his eyes at his coworkers and called out for Junmyeon to get his coffee.

“I’m gonna go so I can do some last minute studying. See you in a little bit, and have fun figuring out your feelings.” Junmyeon left before Jongdae could say anything else to him, but he only had to wait one more minute for his cup to be ready.

“Jongdae?” the barista called out his name, leaving the cup on the counter for him to pick up. He noticed his name written in elegant hangul and an extra note under the sleeve.

 _Call me – Minseok,_ was written just as beautifully as his own name, and there was his phone number up for the taking. Jongdae received the confirmation that he needed when the omega – now known simply as Minseok – flashed him a quick smile, and continued to work. Yifan laughed at him and Jongdae blushed again. He walked away before he thought the omega could notice but it was too late. He and Minseok made eye contact long enough for him to see everything.

Bashfully, and because he didn’t realize how much time had passed while he stood there flirting with the cute omega, Jongdae ran out of the coffee shop and struggled to balance his cup and his book bag that was hanging on one shoulder.

He was definitely going to consider giving the beautiful omega a call.

Jongdae got to his class a few minutes before it started and looked at the cup again. No, he hadn’t been seeing things. The cute barista really did slip him his phone number. He could barely stop giggling long enough to write it down in his notebook so he wouldn’t lose it after throwing the cup away. Junmyeon, from across the room, came over and took the seat beside him.

“How did it go?” he asked while the younger alpha was looking down and scribbling down the numbers as fast as he could.

He nearly scared the life out of poor Jongdae. “Jun! Don’t scare me like that, man.”

“My bad. But you didn’t answer my question. How did it go?”

Jongdae blushed and turned the page with the number on it to him. “How do you think it went?”

Junmyeon’s jaw dropped. “Jongdae! How? Did you ask him?”

“Nope,” he answered, proudly popping the syllable. “He wrote it down without me even asking. See.” He showed him his cup where the original was written. “His handwriting is pretty, isn’t it?”

“You go, playboy,” Junmyeon joked, punching Jongdae’s shoulder playfully. “When are you gonna call him?”

Jongdae shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe today?” Jongdae was lying to himself. He knew he’d be too nervous to do that. He remembered how he reacted when he was leaving the shop, so he knew it would take longer than a few hours for him to strike up the nerve to have a conversation with him. 

Junmyeon heard the teacher come it and fist-bumped Jongdae before going back to his seat. “Well, when you do, tell me how it goes.” Jongdae nodded and cleared his desk to get ready for the test. The exam was much harder than what he was expecting, but the thought of the adorable omega whose number he was lucky enough to grab got him through it.

* * *

After lunch, Jongdae came back to his room to do some homework before going to his last class of the day. He was tired – that statistics test was a hell of a lot harder than what he thought it would be – and he honestly just considered taking a nap and saving the homework for later. He came into the room, threw his bag down onto his desk, and flopped over onto his bed, completely ignoring his roommate Baekhyun and his alpha boyfriend, Chanyeol.

“Long morning, Jongdae-ah?” Baekhyun asked, looking up from his Literature reading. Lucky him, only having a late afternoon class on Thursdays.

“Tell me about it,” Jongdae mumbled, rolling over onto his side. “Oh, hey Chanyeol.”

The lanky alpha played with the highlighter in his hand and smiled. “What’s up, man? Heard you had a big test this morning.”

Jongdae shrugged. “It was okay, I hope. Plus, guess what happened when I went to the coffee shop this morning.” He sat up and asked his question in a sing-song voice.

“You got soy milk instead of whole?” Chanyeol quipped before he grabbed a handful of chips.

“Ha, ha! No. I nabbed a cutie’s number.”

Baekhyun snorted and Chanyeol stopped mid-chew. “Come again, Jongdae? Who? Tell us.”

Jongdae pulled out his paper with the omega’s number on it. “I didn’t catch his whole name, but he goes by Minseok.”

Chanyeol thought about it for a second. “Minseok? Was he a little short with a soft looking face?”

“Yeah. Do you know him?” Jongdae perked up and looked at the couple intently.

Chanyeol nodded. “He’s one of my seniors from the nursing program. His full name is Kim Minseok, if you wanna know.”

Jongdae laughed. “I should have known he was a Kim seeing how handsome he is.”

“But that’s awesome that you got his number like that. He’s kind of quiet but he’s a great guy once he opens up. How did you do it?”

“Well, I saw how beautiful he was and I embarrassed myself by turning into a blushing mess in front of him. Then he wrote it down on my cup and I copied it down before I threw it away.”

Baekhyun smirked. “When are you going to call him?”

Jongdae laughed nervously. “Soon. I haven’t quite figured it out yet but… soon, I guess. I hope.”

“Awww, Kim Jongdae is a love sick puppy already. That’s cute.”

“Oh yeah, as if you didn’t act like you’d been bitten by the love bug when Chan asked you out, okay.”

Baekhyun blushed and felt Chanyeol lean over for a soft kiss. “Well… okay, I guess you’re right on that.”

Jongdae was only slightly envious of his roommate’s relationship. Baekhyun was a naturally pretty omega with an infectious personality, while Jongdae was too afraid to put himself out there out of fear of rejection. It happened enough when he was in high school and he was tired of it. But Baekhyun had fallen in love with someone almost as soon as he started as a freshman, and they had been going strong ever since. He was happy for his roommate, he loved seeing the smile on his face thanks to Park Chanyeol, but he was looking forward to the day that he could have the same thing.

Then again, he believes in signs. He felt something when he looked at Minseok, and inside of his eyes, he saw the hypothetical spark that all the movies love to talk about. He always thought that “love at first sight” was just a thing that all the romantic comedies liked to use, but he wanted to believe that it was more than just a trope. He doesn’t believe that imprinting had anything to do with it, but he does believe in soulmates. The fact that Minseok made the first move by giving him his number had to mean something, and Jongdae wanted to believe that it did. He wanted to be as happy as his friends across the room from him.

“I can talk to him for you if you want?” Chanyeol asked with a laugh.

Jongdae smiled nervously. “No, n-no, it’s fine. I think I’ll call him later. But thanks for the offer, Chanyeol.” He pulled out his physics homework and put his study playlist on shuffle while he powered through it before going to his last class of the day. The first song to come on certainly didn’t help him clear his thoughts of the beautiful omega – Minseok – who he has already managed to fall in love with.

_I wanna love you, baby_

_Let me sing for you_

_I wanna kiss you, baby_

_Tell me that I’m your man_

_…_

_Before the day is over_

_I want you to be in my arms_

_I want you more than anyone else_

_I want you baby_

_Every day, I want you to be mine_

_I pray again today, yeah Amen_


	2. Let's be something more

Jongdae paced the room silently and held his phone in his hand, the digits of Minseok’s number waiting patiently for him to press the green call button. “Okay, Jongdae, Kim Jongdae, you can do this, man. It can’t be that hard, right? Like, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t just change his mind like that right?” Jongdae’s self-doubting inner monologue took over and the longer he thought about it, the more he began to overthink it. Maybe Minseok did change his mind and doesn’t want to speak to him after all? It’s been a little more than a day which would give Minseok plenty of time to decide whether or not he wanted to see him again.

Just then, Baekhyun came in from his early afternoon computer science class and slung his bag into his desk chair. “Having a deep conversation there, Jongdae?” he laughed, pulling out some leftover take-out for lunch.

Jongdae laughed nervously. “I guess you can say so.”

Baekhyun looked over onto his phone screen and rolled his eyes. “Jongdae, are you still fussing over this? Take it from me, pal. Omegas aren’t that complicated to talk to. Just give him a call already.”

“I will. Just… give me a few seconds.”

Baekhyun reached over and pressed the green call button for him. “You’re welcome.”

If only looks could kill… Jongdae shot his cheeky roommate a glare but held the phone up to his ear anyway. “You better be lucky you’re going out with Chanyeol tonight or else I would have-”

“Hello?” a soft voice broke out on the other end.

Jongdae stopped mid-sentence and tried to drown out Baekhyun laughing in the background. “H-hi, is this Minseok?”

“Yes it is. Let me guess, is this Jongdae from yesterday morning?”

Jongdae’s smile extended from ear to ear. “Yes it is. How are you?”

“I’m fine. I just finished with a big anatomy test and now I’m on my way to work in a little bit. You know, I’ve been waiting for you to give me a call. I was starting to wonder if you would.”

Jongdae laughed nervously. “I was waiting for the right time. But how long will you be at work?”

“Until about 11 or so. Do you wanna drop by sometime then? We’ll probably be on the slow shift tonight so my supervisor won’t mind.”

“Awesome. That would be great. So, is 7 o’clock tonight fine with you?”

“Sounds great. See you then, Jongdae.”

Jongdae says his goodbye and hung up, happily holding his phone against his chest as if he were a love-struck teenager again. From the other side of the room, Baekhyun ate his food and sent him judgmental stares. “So I’m assuming it went well.”

“More than well, actually. I’m going to visit him at work later on tonight.”

Baekhyun swallowed his bite and wolf-whistled. “Check you out, playboy. It wasn’t that hard, now was it?”

Jongdae put his next class’s books in his backpack and shook his head. “Easy as pie.”

“If you have a hard time talking to an omega, I can’t even imagine you handling one in heat.”

Baekhyun smirked and Jongdae threw his pillow at him. The omega caught it with the hand not holding his cup of noodles. “Listen, man. Don’t give me that thought before I go to class, okay?”

“Maybe you can get some advice from Chanyeol? Or maybe I can tell you about what happened last time?”

Without another word, Jongdae ran to the door with his ears covered. “Please spare me the story of your sex life. See you later, Baek.”

* * *

 “Minseok!” Yifan called out, scribbling something on a customer’s cup. “Grande iced mocha, soy milk, with whip cream.”

While Yifan finished at the register, Minseok expertly blended the drink without breaking a sweat. After three years at this job, he seemed to have the menu memorized down to a tee. Business at the shop had been slow as expected on a Friday night but Minseok didn’t mind. Besides, he was hoping for a visit from a certain alpha at any moment, and it was approaching 7 o’clock soon.

Minseok brewed another pot of coffee in between customers to stave off the boredom for the time being. With his back turned, the shop’s doorbell rang to signal the arrival of another customer. “Hello, welcome to- oh, hi, Jongdae,” Minseok said with a smile, breaking his usual greeting. Behind the line, Yifan and Yixing, Junmyeon’s boyfriend, laughed and copied his greeting in high-pitched voices. “Don’t mind them.”

“It’s okay, Minseok. Is it still okay if we talk here?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Our manager is out tonight anyway. Do you want me to make you something?” There was no real reason for Minseok to be so nervous talking to the alpha. He had been with other alphas before – although he preferred to keep the memory of his past relationships in the past – but there was something about this alpha, Jongdae, that made him want to know so much more about him. Minseok tried to contain his blush as his co-workers teased him for his puppy crush on the younger alpha.

“An iced Americano would be nice.” Jongdae pulled out the money to pay for it but Minseok shook his head.

“Allow me,” he said kindly before he took some cash out of his pocket and put it into the register for him.

Jongdae smiled and put his money away. “You didn’t have to do that, Minseok. But thank you.” Jongdae sat down at a table for two and watched as the omega scurried around behind the counter to make their drinks, an iced Americano and a white chocolate mocha. The entire time he worked, Yifan and Yixing were teasing him for being already so love-struck with the alpha who he’s barely known for a day.

“Don’t. Say. A word.” Minseok punctuated each word just loud enough for only his co-workers to hear.

“I’m glad you could come by,” Minseok started as he sat down at the table with Jongdae.

Jongdae smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Of course. I’m glad you invited me out.” This was definitely the most unusual first date for both of them but neither one of them complained. Jongdae wasn’t sure how to start the conversation but Minseok was already eager to chat.

“So what brings you out tonight? I’m sure a handsome young alpha has something better to do than sit in a coffee shop with a grandpa omega, huh?”

Jongdae laughed softly and ran his fingers up the side of his cup. “Not exactly. I mean, I’d rather be here chatting with you than third-wheeling with my omega roommate and his giant puppy of a boyfriend.”

“Park Chanyeol?”

Jongdae looked at him in surprise. “Uh… yes? Byun Baekhyun’s my roommate, but… how did you know? Aish, did he tell you about… you know… me yesterday?”

Minseok chuckled and leaned over the table like he had an extremely important secret to tell. “Yeah, I saw him in anatomy this morning and he mentioned that you were my new secret admirer. I must say, I’m flattered.”

Five minutes into this conversation and already Jongdae wasn’t ready to leave. Minseok’s gummy smile perfectly framed his face and it was so warm and inviting that Jongdae felt nothing but comfort with him. But what caught him were Minseok’s eyes, beautifully shaped, framed with unique monolids, and home to an entire constellation with the light inside them. As cheesy as it sounds, Jongdae felt like he was home when he caught a look of Minseok’s smile. He soon found his words and was ready to learn everything about the omega.

He gasped mid-sip as the doorbell rang, signaling a new customer, but it was only Junmyeon coming to visit Yixing. The other alpha looked over to their table and gave Jongdae a big beaming smile.

“Hey, Jongdae!” he greeted when he braced his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders. He looked over at Minseok, who gave him a smile and a nod, and whistled. “So, you gave him that call, I see? Nice job, Jongdae!”

Junmyeon left as quickly as he came the moment that Yixing came back from the back room, and now Jongdae wanted to curse him for embarrassing him in front of his crush. He was red from ear to ear and Minseok gave him a cheeky smile.

“Junmyeon too?” he simply responded, taking another sip of his own coffee.

Jongdae nodded bashfully. “He was… um… with me yesterday morning.”

Minseok just laughed softly and shook his head. “Jongdae, it’s okay. Let me guess, you’re probably nervous right about now?”

Jongdae’s instincts told him that he needed to put on a braver face to impress this beautiful omega. But, he could already tell that he was being read like a book. Yes, he was nervous; he’d never been in this situation with anyone before, where he’d felt something more than platonic love. But something about Minseok told him that he was different. He wanted to know what was so different about him that would make him want to go farther with this, but he already had a pretty good idea on what it was.

Love.

He’s been told that love is a strange word. He’s been told that it’s much more complex than what it implies. But when he looks into Minseok’s eyes, he knows he’s already screwed. The older omega has already left a mark on his heart that Jongdae can’t hide. Would it be a little reckless to say that he can already see his future?

It’s only after Minseok waves a hand in front of him that he comes to his senses. He zoned out imagining what more he could have with him. “Jongdae, are you okay?” he asked with concern.

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah. Y-yeah, I’m fine. But, to answer your question, yeah, I guess you can say I’m pretty nervous. I’ve… actually never crushed on anyone like this.”

Before Jongdae could completely die of embarrassment, he felt a softer, smaller hand find its way into his. He looked up to Minseok who wore a fond smile and a familiar twinkle in his eye. Jongdae’s seen this look before – when Baekhyun came back from his first date with Chanyeol and wanted to tell his roommate everything – and quite frankly the look was befitting for him.

“Jongdae,” Minseok started, breaking the silence, “it’s okay. If I’m being perfectly honest, I think you’re wonderful. Hell, just the fact that you’re nervous right now is endearing. But you don’t have to be nervous.”

This was it. This had to have been love. Was this the omega’s imprint on him? Maybe. It sure felt like it.

“Minseok, do you… Are you spending summer break in Seoul?”

Minseok nodded. “I live nearby in Gori but I’ll be in the city. Why?” By the look on Minseok’s face, he already knew.

“Do you wanna go out on a date next week? Just you and me -” he looked up to see their audience of Junmyeon, Yifan, and Yixing watching them lovingly “- alone?”

Minseok nodded, slowly but softly. “Of course.”

Jongdae felt a weight come off his chest all at once. He finally asked the big question and he was relieved that he did it fearlessly. Maybe Baekhyun was right – he’ll have no idea what he’s gonna do when this omega needs help with his heat.

“Great. Awesome. That’s -” he stopped to fully appreciate this moment. “Wow, okay. So, do you wanna figure something out over the week or do it now? What do you want to do?”

Minseok shrugged his shoulders. “Surprise me.”

There’s a new challenge for him, but it’s a challenge that he’s more than happy to accept. “It’ll be the best, I promise.”

At that moment, a group of customers came in signaling that their moment was over. Jongdae wasn’t sure how long they’d been holding hands but he really didn’t want it to end. He cleared his throat to catch Minseok’s attention one last time. “I’ll be sure to text you sometime this week about Friday night, okay?”

Minseok smiled and nodded. “Okay. See you again soon, Jongdae.” He threw a wink at the love-struck alpha before he was called back to work. Despite the rush of customers, Yifan and Yixing’s eyes – and, by extension, Junmyeon’s as well – followed him out of the coffee shop.

“I have a date next week,” he mumbled to himself. “I have a… date… I have a date!” Just the thought of it put a pleasant spring in his step. It earned him weird looks from people on the sidewalk but that didn’t matter to him. What mattered to him was that he was going to plan the best first date for himself and Minseok.

Now, he had to make a choice, to head back to the dorm or go play a few rounds of pool. Then again, Baekhyun did say that Chanyeol was coming over and he remembered what happened last time…

To the pool room, it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s been 84 years since I posted the first chapter, so I definitely apologize for that! Things had been getting crazy since the beginning of the year and writer’s block isn’t fun when you actually want to write. But I do have two good pieces of news: 1) I’m pretty much halfway done with the next two chapters, and it’s all a matter of finishing them; and 2) I’ve already started on the next part of the series! No spoilers on it yet, except for the fact that I hope you guys won’t mind my awkward first attempt at writing smut ;) see you in the next update!


	3. Update

Hi hiiiiiiii (rolls in 361 days late with Starbucks).

On a serious note: I apologize for not getting around to this sooner. I've had a lot of major life changes in the last year and a half. I recently finished up my last year of college and I'm getting ready for a major move into adult life. And when I say it was a lot, I mean... a lot. I wrote at least 300 pages worth of papers among all my classes last year, including term papers, weekly assignments, and a senior thesis. I also had a lot of days where I spent almost 10 hours every day bouncing between my job, my classes, and my outside activities/awards ceremonies. On that note, I've also been dealing with a deterioration in my mental health and a struggle to maintain it in conjunction with everything else going on. And I've simply been stale on this project and I don't want to feel like I'm throwing out sub-par work.

I adore writing, and I love being creative, but I just haven't had the motivation or desire for it. Even now, weeks after graduating, I feel like I'm struggling to figure out where I'm really going with this whole life thing. So, over the last year, due to forces outside of my control, I've had to put this project to the side (alongside writing in general over the last six months).

But! The good news is that I feel like things are beginning to stabilize. I'm working on my mental health and finding more enjoyment in my favorite things again. Even just opening this page and typing this has made me feel like I can finally move forward again. I know that some of you have been waiting for a while for an update (and I sincerely hope you haven't given up on me yet!), so I want to thank you for your patience. I currently have my WIP open and, with any luck, I can get the next update to you within the next week. The better news is that I had pre-written quite a bit of the final two chapters before my hiatus, so all I need to do is piece them together and give them to y'all in a nice and presentable manner. Just wait for me a little bit longer and it'll all be okay, alright? <3

In the meantime, if you ever wanna chat or ask me questions about this or anything else, feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ taeminsluckystar. See you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> *lowkey quotes Monsta X bc I didn’t know how else to end the chapter oops*


End file.
